1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stabilizer bar for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stabilizer bar having a bushing support mounted thereon to prevent the bushing from moving axially along the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automotive vehicle, a stabilizer bar helps to keep the vehicle level, particularly when the vehicle is traveling through a curve. The ends of the stabilizer bar are connected to the right and left wheel assemblies of the vehicle. A pair of brackets, positioned between the ends of the stabilizer bar, secure the stabilizer bar to a structural component of the vehicle. Rubber bushings positioned between the stabilizer bar and the brackets provide limited torsional, axial and radial movement of the stabilizer bar relative to the bracket. The rubber bushings also dampen the movement of the stabilizer bar. Accordingly, the stiffness, or spring rate, of the bushings affects the feel of the suspension of the vehicle.
To keep the bushings positioned on the stabilizer bar, a stop is usually formed within, or mounted onto, the stabilizer bar. Sometimes the stops are provided as an annular rib, or ribs, extending around the stabilizer bar. This makes the stabilizer bar more difficult to manufacture and adds weight to the stabilizer bar. Alternatively, the bushings can be secured in position on the stabilizer bar by using a chemical bonding agent. This, again, adds cost and complexity to the manufacturing process.
As seen from the above, there is a need for an improved stabilizer bar assembly which uses a lightweight, inexpensive ring that is attached to the stabilizer bar to prevent axial movement of the bushing relative to the stabilizer bar.